


El secuestro

by Fullbuster



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Lemon, M/M, Navidad, Romance, Secuestro, Sexo, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster
Summary: Naruto, cansado de perseguir a Sasuke y no conseguir que regrese a la Villa, decide en plenas Navidades realizar una drástica medida... secuestrarle. Sabiendo que Konoha le odia, Naruto retendrá a ese orgulloso chico en su casa durante todas las navidades pero... ¿Será capaz Sasuke Uchiha de darse cuenta realmente del motivo que ha impulsado al rubio a hacer algo así?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	1. Mal genio

El eco de sus pasos resonaba por la casa. Era navidad y al otro lado del cristal se apreciaban los copos de nieve cayendo. Desde que la guerra acabó, su vida se había convertido en algo apenas sin importancia. Su brazo estaba herido y aún tenía algunas repercusiones de la última batalla, pero aun así, Naruto decidió que no quería estar solo aquellas Navidades. Toda su vida había vivido en la más absoluta soledad y por una vez... deseaba estar con las personas que más amaba. El problema era que sólo amaba a una persona. La amaba tanto como para hacer la mayor de las locuras por él y es que... Sasuke seguía negándose a volver a Konoha. Para toda la villa, Sasuke sólo sería el traidor.

Miró por la ventana una última vez. Nadie entendía por qué había tomado la estúpida decisión de irse a vivir al clan Namikaze, un clan devastado, un pueblo fantasma dentro de los muros de Konoha, un clan igual de destruido que el clan Uchiha. La guerra había cambiado la visión de Naruto, ya nada era importante para él excepto una cosa, Sasuke, y él no volvería jamás.

El sonido del microondas al finalizar de calentar la comida sacó a Naruto de su ensimismamiento. Odiaba las Navidades porque era precisamente la fecha cuando al salir de su casa, observaba a todas aquellas familias felices comprando o disfrutando de los festivales, eso le recordaba que él estaba solo, que su padre había fallecido en esa misma época del año al encerrar al zorro de nueve colas en su interior. La navidad era simplemente un asco para él.

Miró una última vez por la ventana, observando la nieve cubrir todo el suelo del fantasma clan de los Namikaze. Era el clan más tranquilo al que pudo ir a vivir después de la guerra. Allí nadie le molestaría, nadie estaría pendiente de él, se sentía a salvo de todas las miradas de la gente, esas miradas que de niño le observaban con odio y ahora... casi con admiración al saber que era un héroe en la batalla por salvar Konoha. Todo le parecía demasiado surrealista.

La gente cambiaba de opinión respecto a él, pasaban del odio al aprecio como si nada, pero a Naruto no le importaba, porque lo único que quería en la vida, era ser reconocido por una única persona, Sasuke Uchiha, el traidor de Konoha, su compañero, su mejor amigo, el chico al que amó en silencio tanto tiempo y al que había tratado de convencer para que volviera sin conseguirlo nunca. A Sasuke no le importaba nada hacerle feliz y eso Naruto lo sabía. Sasuke había cambiado, había roto esa amistad, había destruido sus lazos con la villa.

Caminó sobre el blando tatami del salón en dirección a la cocina. Las maderas rechinaban a su paso dejando un atronador sonido tras él. Ni siquiera había tenido fuerzas para reformar la casa que una vez... había sido de sus padres. Todo estaba en ruinas pero al menos, los electrodomésticos seguían funcionando y eso era algo de lo que se alegraba.

Sacó la comida del microondas y colocó todo lo necesario en una bandeja. Era extraño calentar dos platos y pese a que lo miró como si al hacerlo pudiera no sentirse tan solo, seguía sintiendo la más profunda de las soledades.

Caminó con paso tranquilo y casi desganado hacia la puerta del sótano. La abrió y empezó a bajar los destrozados peldaños. Estaba a punto de llegar al fondo cuando un ruido de cadenas llegó a sus sorprendidos oídos. Parecía que alguien se había despertado al fin.

\- Maldito hijo de puta, suéltame – escuchó el grito de Sasuke, pero Naruto agachó la mirada cabizbajo dejando la bandeja a cierta distancia del moreno.

\- No puedo hacerlo, Sasuke.

\- Serás imbécil. ¿Quién te da derecho a traerme de vuelta a rastras? – le gritó – no quiero volver, Naruto, odio Konoha, odio a su gente y te detesto a ti.

\- Lo sé – susurró Naruto una vez más – pero... no puedo dejar que te marches. Lo siento. Come algo, te sentará bien.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando escuchó de nuevo el ruido de cadenas. Por mucho que Sasuke trató de acercarse a él, las cadenas le impidieron llegar hasta el rubio. Sus rostros se quedaron a escasos centímetros y aunque Naruto sentía la ira de Sasuke, él sólo sentía tristeza, desesperación y soledad.

\- Maldita sea, Naruto, ¿qué quieres de mí? – le preguntó Sasuke.

\- Sólo... que comas.

\- No quiero tu comida, no quiero tu compasión ni quiero volver a la villa. Sólo quiero que me sueltes.

\- No puedo hacerlo – sonrió con tristeza – si lo hago... me matarías.

Aquellas palabras llenas de dolor llegaron hasta Sasuke. Era cierto que estaba enfadado, que le estaba chillando, que sentía la ira recorrer su cuerpo, era cierto que en la última batalla casi se habían matado mutuamente y, aun así, muy en el fondo, seguía pensando lo mismo de Naruto... era su mejor amigo.

\- Puede que si me dejas ir ahora no te mate – dijo Sasuke – pero te aseguro que si me dejas aquí... tarde o temprano conseguiré escaparme y entonces sí te mataré. No eres capaz de entender mis sentimientos, no eres capaz de aceptar que no quiero estar aquí en esta estúpida villa.

Las manos de Naruto subieron por el cuello de Sasuke acariciando su nuca, enredando sus dedos en aquel largo y oscuro cabello de su compañero. Un quejido brotó de los labios del rubio, un quejido que no pasó desapercibido para el moreno. Podía escuchar un líquido caer contra la madera del suelo, gotas de sangre que impregnaban la venda que envolvía todo el brazo de Naruto y caían al suelo. Naruto acercó su frente hasta la de Sasuke y cerró los ojos justo cuando la apoyó, confiado en que aquellas cadenas no le dejarían moverse más.

\- No voy a soltarte, Sasuke. Correré el riesgo de que me mates si eso te hace feliz. Mi vida ya no importa si no consigo salvarte de la oscuridad.

\- Maldito infeliz – gruñó Sasuke mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerse sangre – te mataré, juro que un día lo haré.

\- No hagas eso, Sasuke, te estás lastimando – dijo Naruto rozando con sus dedos el labio de Sasuke hasta conseguir que soltase y dejase de derramar aquellas gotas de sangre que caían sobre las de Naruto – come algo, por favor.

Naruto se movió del lado de Sasuke dirección a las escaleras, escuchando a su espalda cómo las cadenas volvían a hacer ruido. Seguramente era Sasuke tratando de acercarse a él para matarle, pero a Naruto le daba igual, él mismo sabía que su vida ya no significaba nada. Tan sólo tenía un deseo en mente, salvar a Sasuke Uchiha, si lo lograba, podría morir tranquilo incluso aunque fuera a manos del hombre al que amaba.

Subió las escaleras sintiendo aquel dolor en su brazo y en su pecho, pero no quería demostrarle a Sasuke lo débil que estaba tras aquella batalla. Ambos habían salido heridos, demasiado. Su poder había crecido tanto, que eran incapaces de controlarlo. Había arriesgado todo con tal de traer a Sasuke de vuelta y ahora que lo tenía en su sótano, ya todo parecía estar bien para el rubio. Le dio igual haber tenido que sacrificar su brazo pese al dolor que le acompañaba.

Al cerrar la puerta, dejó caer su espalda contra ella y agarró con fuerza su brazo. Le dolía como si le clavasen mil agujas. El Chidori de Sasuke había destrozado todas y cada una de sus células, había arrancado su brazo sin miramiento alguno y pese a que Tsunade había conseguido reconstruírselo con células de Hashirama, todavía dolía.

Una leve sonrisa escapó de los labios de Naruto y es que... puede que hubiera perdido su brazo, puede que ya jamás pudiera utilizar las técnicas Ninja como antes, puede que nunca terminase de mover completamente aquel brazo, pero al menos... había traído a Sasuke de vuelta y eso era suficiente para él.

Sin embargo, al recordar que él mismo también había herido el brazo de Sasuke con su Rasengan, una lágrima resbaló desde sus ojos recorriendo su mejilla. Le dolía el pecho cada vez que recordaba cómo había tenido que enfrentarse a su mejor amigo, cómo le había obligado a utilizar el Rasengan contra él, el daño que le había hecho.

\- Lo siento, Sasuke – susurró dejándose caer hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo – lo siento mucho. Debí haber dejado que me matases pero... no soporto verte en la oscuridad – lloró Naruto como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Aquella tarde, Naruto la pasó comiendo solo frente a la ventana. La nieve no parecía querer parar, pero no le disgustaba. Hacía años que no veía nevar como aquel día, quizá era una señal. Sonrió pensando en lo divertido que habría sido poder disfrutar de un día como aquel con Sasuke, jugando a lanzarse bolas de nieve, creando muñecos o simplemente, besándose bajo aquel manto helado que caía. Todo parecía simplemente un sueño del que seguramente jamás formaría parte.

Hasta los oídos de Naruto, llegaron los golpes de la robusta puerta principal, pero Naruto no quiso contestar. Sabía de sobra que sólo dos personas podrían estar al pendiente de él, una era Kakashi, que se sentía responsable de él sólo porque su padre le había instruido en el arte Ninja; y la otra era Tsunade, preocupada por su estado de salud. Ella era la que le había recuperado el brazo.

\- Naruto, vamos, abre la puerta, sé que estás ahí – se escuchó a Tsunade.

Los azules ojos de Naruto visualizaron la pequeña lámpara de uno de los laterales de la casa. Como siempre, todas las luces estaban apagadas y es que le gustaba fingir que no se encontraba nunca en su hogar. Sólo necesitaba a una persona en aquellas fiestas y estaba retenido en su sótano.

Con fuerza, Naruto sostuvo su brazo vendado apretándolo con fuerza desde su hombro hacia el pecho. Dolía como mil demonios y se había saltado la cita con Tsunade. Debía haber ido los últimos dos días a rehabilitación, pero no lo había hecho.

\- Naruto, ábreme – volvió a sonar la voz de Tsunade – en algún momento tendrás que hablar conmigo, tengo que revisarte la herida. No seas cabezón y abre de una vez – insistía.

Un resoplido se escuchó tras la puerta. El rubio sabía perfectamente que Tsunade no tenía problema alguno en derribar esa puerta y entrar a la fuerza, sin embargo, estaba controlando su mal genio sabiendo que Naruto no estaba pasando por un buen momento. Escuchó los pasos que se marchaban y miró por la ventana una última vez asegurándose que Tsunade cruzaba el puente del vacío estanque de su casa y salía por la puerta para marcharse del clan Namikaze.

Apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal fijando sus ojos en aquellos mástiles de los barcos del puerto. Antaño, el clan Namikaze fue el puerto más concurrido de Konoha, ahora todo estaba abandonado. Las velas blancas, rotas y raídas por los sucesivos temporales, ondeaban al aire entre los numerosos barcos varados en el fangoso puerto. Tan sólo algún barco seguía en el agua, atracado y meciéndose con las suaves olas que llegaban hasta allí.

Naruto mordió la yema de su dedo sacando unas gotas de sangre, escribiendo en las paredes detrás de los muebles unos sellos que descubrió gracias a los pergaminos que su antiguo clan dejó atrás. Tenía suerte que los Namikaze y los Uzumaki fueran expertos en sellos, porque los iba a necesitar si quería retener a ese Uchiha allí.

Durante el resto del día, Naruto no volvió a bajar a ese húmedo sótano. Sasuke necesitaba darse cuenta de que ahora era un rehén le gustase o no. El único problema era que no quería dejar a Sasuke muriéndose de hambre allí solo. Resopló durante unos segundos mientras observaba cómo el cielo empezaba a derramar esas frías gotas. La ventana pronto se empapó y los pájaros al otro lado se resguardaron bajo las frondosas copas de los árboles.

La lluvia captaba la atención de aquel rubio que no se percataba de lo que ocurría en su sótano. El ruido de las cadenas y los quejidos tras los forcejeos inútiles de Sasuke por soltarse eran lo único que se escuchaba en la estancia. Maldiciones, quejidos y ruidos metálicos antes de un tenso silencio para recobrar fuerzas y volver a tratar de librarse del agarre.

Frustrado, miró el cuenco de madera con la comida. Querría decir que no tenía hambre, quería hacerse el duro, pero su estómago rugía con fuerza al ver aquel delicioso y humeante plato frente a él. Parecía que el "Dobe" al fin había aprendido a cocinar algo decente en vez de aquel asqueroso y repetitivo ramen instantáneo que siempre se comía cuando era más joven.

\- NARUTO – gritó Sasuke – baja aquí, maldito desgraciado.

Nada sucedió ante aquel grito. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua sacando una notable maldición. Odiaba todo aquello, odiaba volver a la villa y más siendo de esa forma, como un rehén de su propio compañero. Ya había tenido bastante con su última batalla. Ambos se habían destrozado mutuamente y, aun así, ese cabezón había insistido aún en encontrarle y traerle de vuelta. No aprendía ni por las buenas ni por las malas.

Se miró el brazo, inerte en el suelo. Apenas podía moverlo ligeramente sin sentir aquel terrible dolor y todo por culpa de Naruto y aquel último Rasengan que consiguió arrancarle el brazo en una única estocada, aunque no fue el único en perder algo valioso, Naruto también había perdido el suyo a consecuencia del Chidori.

\- ¿Ya te has calmado? – escuchó Sasuke la voz de aquel chico rubio pese a que no podía verle en la oscuridad.

\- Sácame de aquí – dijo Sasuke frustrado, colocando sus ojos más intimidantes.

\- No – fue la simple contestación de Naruto.

\- ¿Por qué no, Naruto? Sabes de sobra que no quiero estar aquí, no quiero volver a esta estúpida villa. ¿Por qué mantenerme prisionero entonces?

\- Porque es Navidad – dijo sin más – quiero pasarlas contigo, sólo eso.

\- No seas idiota, Naruto. Sólo es una época más como cualquier otra.

\- Quizá para ti, pero para mí es más que eso. Nunca he tenido padres, ni amigos con los que pasar esta época del año. Sólo quería sentir por una vez lo que es celebrar esta fecha del año.

\- ¿Por qué yo? Tienes muchos amigos ahora.

\- Porque te tengo aprecio. Fuiste mi primer amigo, mi único gran amigo, casi como un hermano y sé que has vivido muchas celebraciones como ésta con tu familia. Creí que tú eras el más cercano a mí y que podrías ayudarme a saber qué se hace en estas fiestas. Quiero pasarlas contigo. Sólo una vez en la vida, Sasuke.

Sasuke observó entre la oscuridad. Al final, consiguió identificar una sombra sentada en las escaleras. Ni siquiera podía ver aquel rubio cabello, ni los ojos azules de Naruto, pero sabía que esa sombra era él. Se levantó con cuidado, agarrándose a la barandilla con su brazo sano y pese a la queja, bajó los últimos peldaños dejando que la luz proveniente de la luna le iluminase.

Los oscuros ojos de Sasuke se posaron sobre el brazo vendado de Naruto. Al menos lo había recuperado aunque aún no sabía cómo lo había conseguido. Él había decidido no recuperar su brazo, sin embargo, finalmente Karin le convenció para ayudarle y así consiguió recuperar el brazo. Karin podía ser muy persistente para convencer a la gente, aun así y pese a los esfuerzos por recuperar su brazo, seguía siendo sólo algo inerte, algo que no pensaba decirle a Naruto.

\- ¿Si te suelto... te comportarás? – preguntó Naruto con cierto temor en sus ojos.

\- Claro... seré bueno – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Eres idiota – dijo Naruto girándose para marcharse. Se notaba a la legua que Sasuke estaba fanfarroneando, que estaba siendo sarcástico.

\- Está bien – dijo Sasuke ahora más serio – me comportaré.

Naruto no pareció hacerle caso, sabía que Sasuke sólo mentía, tan sólo decía lo que él quería escuchar para que le soltase. No podía soltarle estando así, en ese estado, tan vengativo como siempre.

\- ¿Me escuchas? – preguntó Sasuke – te he dicho que me comportaré.

\- No te creo – dijo Naruto cerrando la puerta tras de sí una vez más. Sasuke necesitaba más tiempo a solas para pensar en comportarse.

Aquella noche, Naruto no pegó ojo. Él jamás habría pensado en secuestrar a Sasuke ni en dejarle allí encerrado, mucho menos quería que él sufriera, pero ambos se habían hecho tanto daño... y ahora no sabía cómo reparar el daño causado, no sabía cómo recuperar aquella confianza y relación que una vez tuvieron, su compenetración.

Cuando despertó por la mañana, lo primero que hizo fue lavarse la cara y preparar el desayuno. Aún llevaba su divertido gorro de dormir cuando miró la puerta que conducía al sótano con cautela. Tendría que bajarle algo de comer al orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha y rezar para que éste hubiera bajado un poco su rudo carácter, cosa que aún dudaba.

\- Maldito orgulloso – susurró para sí mismo cogiendo la bandeja con el desayuno que iba a llevarle al Uchiha.

Decidido a comprobar si Sasuke era capaz de aplacar su mal carácter durante un tiempo, abrió la puerta encaminándose a los peldaños. Toda la estancia estaba a oscuras y, al llegar abajo, comprobó que Sasuke estaba acurrucado en un rincón. Quizá no había pensado en el frío que haría allí abajo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que quizá, debió traerle algo más para que se abrigase.

Preocupado al verle tan acurrucado en el suelo y temblando, dejó la bandeja con rapidez en uno de los laterales y se apresuró a acercarse a él destapando un poco la manta que le había dejado la noche anterior. Se fijó entonces en sus lastimadas muñecas. Las cadenas le apretaban demasiado y la sangre resbalaba desde ellas.

\- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto asustado al ver todo aquello.

\- ¿Por qué, Naruto? ¿Por qué me haces esto? – preguntó casi en un susurro Sasuke.

Naruto abrió los ojos preso de la impresión al notar su débil voz, al ver cómo su cuerpo temblaba sin que pudiera detenerlo. Nunca antes había visto a Sasuke en tan malas condiciones y lo había visto mal. Quizá era por sentirse culpable, él era quien le había llevado hasta allí y le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato.

\- Lo siento, Sasuke, yo no quería esto... - intentó hablar.

\- Por favor, Naruto... me duele – susurró Sasuke moviendo ligeramente una de sus muñecas sacando un quejido de dolor cuando las cadenas apretaron nuevamente las heridas, consiguiendo que otra gota de sangre resbalase – por favor... ayúdame – le pidió acercando su rostro hacia el de un sorprendido Naruto que jamás había visto al Uchiha con aquel carácter sumiso.

\- Joder – maldijo Naruto apretando sus párpados y decidiéndose finalmente a abrir esas cadenas.

Con su mano sana, arrancó los sellos que mantenían preso el chakra de aquel chico y abrió las cadenas observando cómo su muñeca caía al suelo, sin embargo, Sasuke no pareció moverse ni un milímetro.

\- ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Naruto alarmado, con su voz cargada en preocupación.

Ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta cuándo se había acercado tanto hasta el rostro de ese chico moreno, pero el sonrojo se hizo presente al segundo al sentir cómo la lenta respiración de Sasuke chocaba contra su mejilla, cómo abría los ojos con pesadez perdiéndose el uno en la mirada del otro.

Sin dudarlo, Naruto pasó su mano por la fría mejilla de Sasuke. Estaba congelado y sus labios temblaban por el frío. Apenas su voz era audible, algo que hizo que Naruto tuviera que acercarse aún más a sus labios, moviendo su oreja hacia ellos hasta que escuchó una simple frase.

\- Tengo... frío – susurró Sasuke.

\- Ven, te ayudaré a levantarte. Arriba estarás mejor.

Naruto pasó el brazo de Sasuke tras su cuello para ayudarle a levantarse. La cabeza de Sasuke cayó sobre el omóplato de Naruto, dejando sus labios aún más cerca de los del rubio. Sin poder evitar más aquella tentación tras ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sasuke, terminó de recorrer el poco espacio que quedaba, uniendo sus labios con los de ese chico que ahora parecía intentar seducir a Naruto con ese carácter dócil y de víctima.

Por un segundo, Sasuke se sorprendió del beso. Muchas veces había besado a Naruto, simples accidentes que habían maldecido toda su vida, pero esta vez... era diferente. Ese beso era sencillo, era tierno y cargado de un sentimiento que le preocupaba. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. La calidez de sus labios era algo que necesitaba, sus fríos labios parecían querer robarle todo el calor que Naruto tenía, necesitaba entrar en calor fuera como fuera y a Naruto parecía sobrarle.

Sasuke acercó un poco más su cuerpo hasta el de Naruto, intentando encontrar ese intenso calor, intentando entrar en calor él mismo. Ni siquiera Naruto se percató de cuándo su brazo había apresado la cintura de Sasuke y le acercaba hacia su cuerpo. Tan sumido estaba en aquel ansiado beso que el golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza no se lo esperó.

En cuanto Naruto se desplomó susurrando una última vez el nombre de Sasuke, éste caminó tambaleándose y casi a rastras hacia la salida. Desde el suelo, Naruto veía a Sasuke subir a rastras las escaleras, tratando de llegar al piso superior y poder escapar.

\- Maldición – susurró Naruto enfadado por aquello, llevándose la mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza observando un poco de sangre en su mano – joder, Sasuke... nunca cambiarás – se maldijo por haber confiado en que Sasuke Uchiha podía ser dócil, todo mentira, Sasuke Uchiha nunca acabaría doblegándose tan fácilmente, sólo trataba de seducirle para huir.

Sasuke consiguió ponerse en pie justo al final de la escalera, cargando su peso sobre el marco de la puerta para enderezarse. Cruzó el salón con más pena que gloria llegando hasta la puerta, pero una vez tuvo el pomo en su mano, descubrió que la puerta no abría. Miró las paredes llenas de garabatos que ese idiota había hecho y se dio cuenta de que... no podría escapar de allí, había llenado la casa de sellos. Frustrado, agotado y congelado, cayó de rodillas antes de que todo su cuerpo se derrumbase una vez más preso de los escalofríos y el temblor. Sus ojos aún estaban abiertos observando aquellos símbolos propios del clan Namikaze, y maldijo por lo bajo el día que Naruto conoció a su padre y le enseñó todo aquello, ahora Naruto no era tan fácil de parar como años atrás.

\- Joder – susurró aún absorto en los sellos pese a estar tirado en el suelo.

Sus piernas ya no respondían para volver a ponerse en pie, su brazo no era capaz de parar el temblor para ayudarle a levantarse, todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado presa del frío. Tenía que idear una forma de huir y, sin embargo... sus ojos lentamente fueron cerrándose hasta desmayarse una vez más.

***

Sasuke abrió los ojos con pesadez. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, pero su cuerpo había entrado en calor. Sus oscuros ojos se posaron en la chimenea, en el llameante fuego frente a él. Aún estaba en el suelo aunque alguien había puesto una manta sobre él y le había recostado en un futón. Intentó mover sus manos dándose cuenta de que unas vendas las bloqueaban, le habían vendado las muñecas, pero ambas juntas, para evitar que se moviera y se hiciera más daño.

Asombrado por aquello, mordió la venda tratando de separar sus dos muñecas, pero la venda no cedió. Un leve quejido proveniente del otro lado de la habitación le hizo girarse. Allí estaba Naruto, sentado en el suelo sin la camiseta mientras con su mano sostenía hielo enrollado en un trapo y puesto en su cabeza.

\- Sigues siendo muy bruto – se quejó Naruto - ¿Querías romperme la cabeza o qué?

\- Eres tú el que sigue siendo un idiota, te dejas seducir como si nada, un leve sonrojo y caes en la trampa.

\- Lástima que no te saliera bien – sonrió Naruto – imaginé que tu carácter no sería fácil de domar, por eso puse los sellos en las paredes. No podrás salir de esta casa hasta que yo lo decida.

Sasuke chasqueó los labios dándose cuenta de que todo su plan de seducción no había servido para nada. Seguía atrapado allí aunque ahora... estaba mejor que en aquel frío sótano donde le había recluido el último día.

\- Veo que aprendiste bien los trucos de tu padre – sonrió Sasuke – incluso sólo con un brazo eres capaz de hacer buenos sellos.

\- Soy un Namikaze al fin y al cabo. Nunca supe nada de mi origen, pero ahora que sé quién es... quién fue mi padre – rectificó Naruto – tenía que estar a su altura. No podía fallarle.

\- Siempre fuiste un terco y un cabezón.

\- No más que tú. Sigues empeñado en huir de mí, en huir de Konoha, de la aldea que te vio crecer, la que te entrenó, la que te cuidó.

\- Mi hermano fue el que siempre me cuidó y yo lo maté. Todos me han mentido durante toda mi vida, incluida Konoha, la aldea a la que yo creía que pertenecía y por la que tenía que morir si fuera necesario.

\- Konoha ya no es lo que era. Yo soy el Hokage y te protegería. Yo jamás te he mentido ni te mentiría.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke aún tumbado, mirando aquel fuego frente a él.

\- Sólo una cosa... que pases las navidades conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Eso es algo que no te importa – sonrió Naruto – sólo quiero que las pases aquí y después de eso... te dejaré marchar. Podrás ir donde quieras y no volveré a perseguirte.

\- ¿Dices la verdad? – preguntó sorprendido Sasuke alzando la vista hasta observar con detenimiento a Naruto.

Naruto apartó la bolsa de hielo de su nuca y la dejó en el suelo observándole. Era la primera vez en aquellos días que veía cierto brillo en la mirada del egoísta y orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha. Le interesaba su libertad, era lo único que le interesaba ahora a Sasuke. Consumido por su venganza, engañado por todos... ahora sólo buscaba ser libre. Era irónico darse cuenta ahora, pero Naruto asintió, porque sólo él podía darle ahora lo que Sasuke tanto ansiaba.

\- Totalmente cierto, yo nunca te mentiré – le remarcó de nuevo – sólo quiero pasar las navidades a tu lado y luego yo mismo desactivaré todos los sellos, podrás irte, serás libre. No volverás a saber nada de mí, no te perseguiré.

\- De acuerdo entonces. Me comportaré bien.

\- El único problema Sasuke... es que nadie puede enterarse que estas aquí o te apresarán.

\- No soy estúpido Naruto. Nadie se enterará de esto, sólo espero que cumplas tu promesa.

\- Serás libre Sasuke. Sólo te pido unos días.

\- Siempre fuiste un sentimental – sonrió Sasuke con prepotencia - ¿Qué tienen en especial estas navidades Naruto? ¿Por qué quieres pasar una navidad como cualquier otra persona?

\- Porque nunca he tenido una navidad en familia.

\- Yo no soy tu familia.

\- Eres lo más cercano que me queda a una familia. Sabes de sobra lo que siempre has sido para mí.

\- No empieces con eso Naruto.

\- ¿Por qué no? Acaso... ¿Te dan miedo tus sentimientos? – se acercó al rostro de Sasuke sonrojándole al instante.

\- No hagas eso.

Sasuke aún recordaba ciertas cosas del pasado. Una vez estuvo a punto de dejarlo todo por la persona que amaba, una única vez pensó seriamente en regresar a Konoha y volver a su antigua vida. Quería entrenar con Naruto, empezar de nuevo, pero con la muerte de su hermano, con la información sobre cómo Danzo utilizó a su familia... sabiendo todo lo que Konoha había hecho en contra de los Uchiha, su rabia era demasiado alta para controlarla.

\- Joder... - susurró Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto más calmado pero a la vez, más excitado por tenerle allí frente a él.

\- No es nada – apartó la mirada Sasuke moviendo la cabeza para tomar distancia de la de Naruto.


	2. Nuestra última navidad

Naruto observaba con cierta cautela a ese chico que apartaba la mirada con desdén. Tardó años en darse cuenta de que realmente... Sasuke nunca fue su mejor amigo, nunca fue su hermano... simplemente tenía sentimientos mucho más allá de todo aquello, le amaba, le amaba más que como su mejor amigo, más que como a un hermano, lo era todo para él. Seguramente Sasuke nunca se había planteado algo como aquello puesto que en su corazón sólo corría la ira, el odio y la venganza. No conocía el amor.

\- Creo que debería explicarte algunas cosas de la navidad si de verdad quieres continuar con esta locura – susurró Sasuke alejándose de Naruto.

\- Sólo... pide lo que quieras y lo tendrás – le dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa viendo cómo Sasuke empezaba a abrirse un poco.

\- Necesitas cambiar esta decoración tan ordinaria y aburrida. Quizá un árbol de navidad, decorarlo, algo de muérdago... necesitas muchas cosas.

\- Las conseguiré. Tú sólo dime lo que necesites. La decoraremos juntos.

\- No... yo paso de decorar – dijo Sasuke moviéndose aún más lejos de Naruto mientras arrastraba el futón.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no tengo buenos recuerdos de la navidad. En mi casa no era precisamente algo que celebrásemos. Mi padre era estricto siempre, incluso en esas fechas.

Naruto entendió por la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke, que pese a haber disfrutado de una familia, seguramente nunca fue una época memorable para él. Al fin y al cabo... eran los Uchiha, sus expectativas eran más altas que las del resto de clanes, era posible que se pasasen todo el tiempo entrenando en lugar de parar a disfrutar las fiestas.

\- Lo lamento – susurró Naruto – no sabía que tampoco era una buena etapa de tu vida.

\- Da igual.

\- Nunca habría imaginado que podrías no tener agradables recuerdos de ella.

\- La navidad en mi casa no era precisamente nada especial – dijo Sasuke – pero... que no pudiera ser una fecha especial entonces, no quiere decir que no pueda serlo ahora. Quizá... podríamos descubrirla juntos, a nuestra manera, no hace falta hacer las típicas cosas, sólo... improvisar.

\- ¿En serio? – sonrió Naruto al escucharle.

\- Sí – sonrió Sasuke esta vez – improvisemos.

Realmente, la improvisación era algo que le iba como anillo al dedo a Naruto. Él siempre había sido el número uno en sorprender a la gente. Le gustaba improvisar y el ser tan impulsivo le venía perfecto para mejorar la improvisación, en cambio, Sasuke parecía tener que planificar cada detalle de las peleas, cada detalle en su vida, quizá era de esa "perfección planificadora" de lo que Naruto se había enamorado. Ambos eran tan opuestos y, al mismo tiempo, compartían el mismo dolor y la misma soledad.

\- Iré a comprar ahora mismo – sonrió Naruto mientras se levantaba a gran velocidad y buscaba una chaqueta que ponerse.

Sasuke trató de detenerle al verle tan eufórico, pero en cuanto vio cómo corría por toda la casa poniéndose ropa de abrigo y realizaba sellos con las manos para poder salir de su propio sellado, se dio cuenta de que sería imposible detenerle. Estaba dispuesto a pasar aquellas navidades con él y haría lo que fuera con tal de convertir su casa en algo acorde con aquellas fechas.

Tan sólo el ruido de la puerta cerrándose hizo que Sasuke se diera cuenta de que volvía a estar solo. La leña seguía consumiéndose frente a él en aquella chimenea. El calor le inundaba y sin embargo... por dentro se sentía igual de frío que siempre. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y se maldijo una y un millón de veces por no ser capaz de bajar aquella coraza ni siquiera con Naruto.

Se quedó allí solo, observando la desolada casa de Naruto. Estaba claro que había mejorado algo... había cambiado su antiguo apartamento por la antigua casa de sus padres. Al menos la Hokage había tenido la decencia después de todo lo que hizo por la villa, de devolverle y reconocerle como el hijo de Minato Namikaze. Esa casa era grande, quizá menos que las que tenían en el clan Uchiha, pero era igual en su ambiente. Ambas tétricas y envueltas en aquel drama que les tocó vivir a sus familias. Sólo eran casas vacías y cargadas de sentimientos.

\- Al menos tu padre se preocupaba por ti – susurró Sasuke al ver la casa.

Él aún recordaba lo estricto que era su padre. Sólo cuando Itachi le decepcionó al no querer participar en la rebelión, fue cuando dijo por primera vez que estaba orgullo de él, pero hasta entonces, ni siquiera parecía que tuviera un segundo hijo. No pareció importarle a su padre, y era su madre... quien siempre acababa tratando de animarle.

Toda su infancia pasó delante de sus ojos. Recordaba cómo sonreía cuando veía entrenar a su hermano, cómo lo adoraba y la tristeza que sentía cuando su padre parecía no prestarle atención a él, demostrando todo su afecto y su dedicación en su hermano mayor. Sentía que él nunca fue importante para nadie, o quizá... sólo para su hermano.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse hizo que se incorporase levemente y mirase por encima del respaldo del sofá donde se había tumbado al irse Naruto. Allí entraba aquel chico rubio con un montón de bolsas y decoración navideña.

\- ¿Piensas ayudarme? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, como quien no se cree lo que tiene ante sus ojos, pero era cierto, ese chico había traído muchas cosas y, sin embargo, él se fijó en aquel brazo vendado que sostenía a duras penas algunas bolsas.

\- ¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó Sasuke – tu brazo tiembla.

\- No puedo negártelo... me destrozaste el brazo. Tienes un ataque poderoso.

\- Tú también. Tu padre inventó una técnica temible – sonrió Sasuke al recordar el rasengan – no quiero imaginar si lo hubiera acabado.

\- Yo lo acabé – dijo Naruto al final – a él sólo le faltó incluir su elemento viento, pero yo lo hice por él – terminó de confesar – por eso fue más efectivo que la primera vez cuando luchamos, fue el motivo por el que te hice tanto daño y lo lamento.

Por un segundo, al ver el rostro deprimido y algo sonrojado de Naruto, a Sasuke se le pasó la idea de unir sus labios a los de ese rubio pero... por algún motivo... no podía. Pese a que quería dejarse llevar por todos aquellos sentimientos que durante años había cargado en secreto, no podía.

\- Me voy a dormir – dijo de golpe Sasuke consiguiendo que Naruto alzase su rostro sorprendido.

\- Pero... ni siquiera has cenado nada.

\- No tengo hambre, sólo quiero descansar.

\- Te prepararé tu cuarto – dijo al final Naruto resignado mientras alejaba su rostro del de Sasuke.

Al ver cómo Naruto se levantaba para ir a arreglar su cuarto, Sasuke resopló. No podía negar esos sentimientos, pero debía vivir con ellos a las sombras. Su hogar jamás estaría en Konoha, la gente le odiaba, les había abandonado y traicionado, había asesinado por lo que le hicieron a su hermano, nadie le aceptaría y no podía vivir para siempre escondido en aquella casa por mucho que amase a ese rubio.

\- Joder – susurró al sentirse atrapado. Necesitaba escapar de todo aquello una vez más, huir lejos de lo que sentía, lejos de Naruto, lejos de la villa. Quizá así era más fácil vivir aunque no menos doloroso.

El recuerdo de su hermano aún estaba muy presente en él, al igual que los recuerdos vividos con Naruto. Pese a todo ello... él era un Uchiha, jamás dejaría que sus sentimientos aflorasen, jamás se dejaría controlar por nadie, así había vivido siempre su clan, siendo fuertes y demostrándolo, no doblegándose jamás ante nadie. Tenía toda la noche para idear un plan y escapar de aquella casa.

Mientras Naruto sacaba un antiguo futón y lo desplegaba para Sasuke, pensaba en lo dulce y tierno que podía ser Sasuke, en aquellos leves sonrojos que se le ponían cada vez que él se acercaba más de la cuenta. Mucho tiempo le costó averiguar sus verdaderos sentimientos por él. Siempre había dicho a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado de Sakura y, tras tantos desplantes y la huida de Sasuke, entendió que no era por Sakura por quien su corazón seguía latiendo, sino por Sasuke, por volver a verle a él, por volver a encontrarse, por traerle de vuelta a su lado. Ahora que parecía estar más cerca de ese moreno se daba cuenta de que seguía igual de lejos de su frío corazón.

\- Sólo una navidad juntos... Sasuke – susurró para sí mismo.

Aquella noche apenas durmieron. Cada uno estaba en su habitación, separados y al mismo tiempo... mirando hacia la pared contigua donde debía estar el otro. En parte, se echaban de menos y por otra... ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso final y soltar la bomba que cargaban en su interior.

Para cuando Sasuke salió de su futón a la mañana siguiente, se encontró con un Naruto que estaba decorando toda la casa. Miró con asombro toda la habitación, con su árbol de navidad, con los regalos bajo el árbol, con las botas ya colgadas en la chimenea encendida, todo era perfecto, mejor incluso que lo que siempre vivió en su casa y todo era gracias a que allí estaba Naruto. El ambiente era relajado, seguro... no tenía que tratar de impresionar a su padre, no tenía que fingir que todo estaba bien en la familia cuando no lo estaba, ya no estaba en el exigente clan Uchiha, tan sólo estaba con un Naruto que no esperaba nada de él, tan sólo su compañía.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír durante un segundo, algo que captó la atención de un Naruto encima de una escalerilla tratando de poner la estrella en lo alto del árbol.

\- ¿Qué tal has dormido, Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa al verle allí tras él.

\- He dormido mejor que anoche – trató de aparentar frialdad de nuevo recordándole que le dejó durmiendo en un sótano.

\- Sasuke... oye... lamento lo de anoche pero... ¿Podrías al menos hoy no ser tan... capullo? – preguntó poniéndose algo más triste.

\- Vale – dijo al final Sasuke sin ser capaz de disculparse, pero sonrojándose levemente al ver cómo le había afectado aquella respuesta a Naruto – lo intentaré. Yo prepararé el desayuno – dijo al final como si eso pudiera disculpar su conducta anterior.

Naruto no quiso decir nada más. Conocía a Sasuke y sabía perfectamente que jamás podría encontrar en él una disculpa. Era demasiado para los arrogantes Uchiha. Reconocía que los padres de Sasuke habían sido muy duros con él, que su infancia no era lo que un niño podría esperar, no podía juzgarle por eso, le habían criado de esa forma y luego... sufrió la matanza de su clan. Era un chico solitario, vengativo y que necesitaba su espacio, pero no por ello quería decir que no sintiera lo que había ocurrido, lo cargaba en su interior y lo callaba.

En la cocina, Sasuke encendió el fuego para preparar el típico desayuno. Naruto acostumbraba a tomarse leche, pero sabía que era porque nadie le había enseñado a tomar un buen desayuno, él era muy vago para cocinar. Encendió el fuego y puso la olla en él para preparar la sopa de miso y el arroz blanco, luego buscó una parrilla por toda la cocina para el pescado y rebuscó por los armarios el encurtido. Naruto le observó con cara de asombro.

\- No sabía que hacías desayunos tradicionales – dijo sin más.

\- Tú eres muy vago para hacerlos – le comentó Sasuke – mi madre lo preparaba todas las mañanas. Si quieres... puedo añadir una tortilla enrollada.

\- Sí, me gusta mucho la Tomagoyaki – susurró Naruto – pero nunca he sabido hacerla.

\- Vale... yo la cocino.

El sonrojo de Naruto se incrementó aún más. Jamás habría pensado que la cocina se le pudiera dar tan bien a Sasuke, aunque luego pensándolo, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke siempre había vivido independiente desde la muerte de su clan, era obvio que se había mantenido mejor que él y no se conformaba con un vaso de leche.

\- Eres increíble – le dijo Naruto sonrojado.

Aquella palabra consiguió que Sasuke también se sonrojase y le mirase con ojos de sorpresa.

\- No digas esas cosas, idiota – dijo algo enfadado aunque estaba rojo como un tomate.

\- Pero es la verdad.

Sasuke se alejó de Naruto y volvió a la cocina. Terminó de preparar los platos y empezó a colocar las cosas en la mesa. Naruto observaba desde el otro lado de la encimera de la cocina.

\- Huele muy bien – intentó hablar una vez más con Sasuke.

\- Gracias – fue lo único que dijo.

Sasuke entró una vez más en la cocina para coger el cuenco de la sopa de miso, pero cuando iba a salir de la cocina, Naruto se interpuso en medio impidiéndole irse una vez más.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto.

\- No es nada – apartó la mirada Sasuke.

\- Sí es algo. Tú siempre me desafías, me miras directamente a los ojos de esa forma arrogante en la que tú siempre eres, pero hoy me desvías los ojos. ¿Por qué no quieres mirarme?

\- Porque no puedo – dijo Sasuke muy convencido, alzando la mirada hasta los ojos de Naruto.

Se sentía tan atraído por él y, aun así, no era capaz de decirle nada referente a aquello. Los ojos de Naruto se fijaron primero en los oscuros ojos de Sasuke, en esos penetrantes ojos que hoy parecían tener un pequeño brillo especial. Ambos chicos, ante aquel tenso silencio, miraron hacia arriba y observaron la pequeña hoja de muérdago que colgaba sobre sus cabezas. La tensión se convirtió en ese instante en un enorme sonrojo que se vio personificado en sus mejillas.

\- Mierda – se quejó Sasuke - ¿No podías haberte detenido en otra parte? – preguntó molesto.

\- Quizá no haya sido una simple coincidencia, Sasuke, quizá sea algo más.

\- No digas tonterías. ¿Qué iba a ser si no?

\- Quizá es que en realidad tenía ganas de hacerlo – dijo Naruto acercándose hasta Sasuke y colocando la mano tras su nuca, le acercó el rostro hasta besarlo.

Sasuke se quedó atónito ante aquello. No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, ni por qué Naruto le besaba tan súbitamente, tampoco se habría imaginado que realmente quisiera hacerlo de verdad. Era la primera vez... que Naruto se abría de tal forma y le mostraba sus sentimientos reales. Estaba sorprendido, impactado y a la vez... paralizado. No sabía cómo actuar ante esa situación, todo era nuevo para él. Miró el muérdago encima de su cabeza y decidió dejarse llevar por la situación. Fuera casualidad, premeditado o un simple accidente... lo aprovecharía, porque seguramente sería la única vez que estaría de esa forma con el chico al que había amado y al que nunca pudo confesarse.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, ambos se miraron sonrojados, abriendo los ojos con una gran lentitud, disfrutando hasta el último roce de sus labios antes de volver a la realidad.

\- Ve desayunando, tengo que ir al baño – acabó diciendo Sasuke.

Al verle salir corriendo, Naruto se dio cuenta de que sólo era una excusa más, que volvía a huir de él por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender. Decidió esperar a que Sasuke estuviera más calmado, así que se sentó en la mesa y sirvió la comida. Esperó y esperó, pero Sasuke no parecía volver.

Sus dedos se movían impacientes sobre la mesa mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la palma de la otra mano y miraba hacia el pasillo. Habían pasado diez minutos y empezaba a preocuparse. ¿No se habría escapado? Quizá pensaba que la ventana del baño no estaría bloqueada o podría estar pensando alguna forma de escabullirse. Movido por aquella idea y el miedo de que pudiera huir, se levantó corriendo y corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar al baño.

Ni siquiera tocó a la puerta, simplemente... la tiró abajo gracias a su chakra. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos al ver aquella escena, con un Sasuke sonrojado que mordía la toalla de baño, con la camiseta levemente movida dejando ver parte de sus abdominales y los pantalones por los tobillos mientras su mano masajeaba su miembro.

\- ¿Qué narices...? – susurró Naruto sin poder apartar sus ojos de aquel erecto miembro.

\- Deja de mirar, pervertido – gritó Sasuke sonrojado a más no poder – lárgate de aquí.

\- ¿Yo, pervertido? No soy yo el que tiene los pantalones en los tobillos. ¿Se puede saber qué hacías?

\- ¿Tú que crees? – le preguntó irritado y avergonzado – hacer mayonesa. ¿Qué coño crees que hago?

\- No me refería a eso... - cerró los ojos Naruto un segundo tratando de pensar las palabras, aunque era complicado buscar las palabras en aquella situación – me refería a... ¿Qué narices haces masturbándote en mi baño?

Ante aquella pregunta, Sasuke no supo qué responder. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que ya no aguantaba más estar cerca de él? ¿Que le amaba y no soportaba esas escasas distancias? Hasta su orgullo y su voluntad de hierro tenían un límite, no podía seguir así, no podía estar al lado de Naruto sin desearle a cada segundo.

\- Todos tenemos necesidades – dijo Sasuke – y llevaba tiempo sin... sin tocarme – dijo al final más sonrojado aún tras decir esa palabra.

\- ¿Necesidades? – preguntó Naruto extrañado.

\- ¿De qué te sorprendes? ¿Es que tú nunca te tocas?

\- Claro que me toco – se sonrojó Naruto esta vez – no soy de piedra, ¿sabes? También necesito desahogarme a veces – bajó el tono de su voz apartando la mirada hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Puedes marcharte? Necesito intimidad – dijo Sasuke al final molesto.

\- Claro.

Naruto salió del cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta tras él. Todo aquello parecía una locura y, sin embargo, al agachar la vista a su entrepierna, observó ese bulto que empezaba a despertar dentro de su pantalón.

\- Joder, Sasuke – dijo cogiéndose su miembro a través de la tela antes de abrir la puerta con brusquedad una vez más y entrar con rapidez.

\- Naruto... - llamó Sasuke al verle entrar de nuevo, pero pese a que quería decirle que se fuera, sus palabras se atascaron en la boca o más bien... la lengua de Naruto empujó la suya impidiéndole hablar, besándole con tanta pasión que Sasuke era incapaz de moverse allí empotrado contra el retrete donde estaba sentado.

Las manos de Naruto, todavía vendadas, temblaban por la excitación del momento, pero aquello no le impidió en absoluto llevarlas hasta el abdomen de Sasuke y empezar a levantar la camiseta negra que ya de por sí estaba algo descolocada. Pensó que Sasuke le empujaría lejos de él, pero no lo hizo, tampoco hizo ningún amago cuando Naruto bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna del moreno acariciando su mano hasta conseguir que él soltase aquel erecto miembro y le dejase a él acariciarlo.

\- Mierda – exclamó Naruto al sentir cómo la lengua de Sasuke empujaba la suya buscando aún más juego, pero sintiendo a la vez cómo la mano de Sasuke parecía buscar algo en su cintura – joder, Sasuke... ¿No puedes parar ni un segundo de pensar en cómo escapar? Estoy harto de esto, ¿quieres irte? Toma entonces y lárgate – le gritó enfadado lanzando uno de sus kunais que llevaba atado a la cintura contra la pared.

Naruto se marchó de allí enfadado, alejándose de golpe de Sasuke. Le dio igual tener su miembro completamente erecto y que Sasuke lo viera, le daba todo exactamente igual, porque lo único que había deseado era estar esas navidades con Sasuke, pero él jamás podría dejar de pensar en una manera en la que huir.

En aquel momento, mientras Naruto salía por la puerta del baño y la cerraba, Sasuke se quedó sentado en el retrete. Estaba medio desnudo, excitado y, aun así, sus ojos se giraron hacia ese kunai con el sello de los Namikaze grabado en la empuñadura. Seguramente sería la forma de eliminar los sellos que Naruto había puesto por la casa.

Su libertad estaba al alcance de su mano, sólo tenía que extender el brazo y coger el kunai, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de hacerlo, frunció el ceño enfadado consigo mismo.

\- Mierda – exclamó esta vez él mirando su entrepierna y echando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta golpearse contra la pared. Necesitaba aquel golpe para relajar sus pensamientos, para darse cuenta de lo que realmente importaba en aquel momento – vamos, Sasuke... no tendré otra oportunidad así para huir – se decía a sí mismo mirando el kunai, pero al final, sus pies se levantaron y apartó el pantalón a un lateral mientras salía por la puerta dejando el kunai atrás.

Naruto tan sólo escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse. Se giró dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias, sabía que podían ser dos. Sasuke huiría con ese kunai o estaría enfadado y querría discutir, con él siempre era lo mismo. Enfadado como estaba, fue a gritarle de nuevo que se marchase, pero sólo se escuchó un leve gruñido que se quedó atascado en la garganta al sentir cómo la lengua de Sasuke invadía su boca impidiéndole hablar. Con fuerza, su espalda golpeó contra la pared de atrás impresionado por la forma en que Sasuke había salido de nuevo.

Jamás podría haberle pasado por la cabeza a Sasuke hacer algo como aquello. Él siempre se salía con la suya y ahora lo tenía al alcance de su mano. Tenía el kunai de Naruto, podía marcharse de aquella casa, ser libre de nuevo y, sin embargo, algo le había dolido en el pecho, ese arrebato de Naruto le había atravesado lo más profundo de su ser y había movido cierta parte que él trataba siempre de ocultar, esa parte de sentimientos y remordimientos. No podía irse dejando a Naruto así de triste y melancólico por su acción. Se estaba ablandando o puede ser... que siempre hubiera sido así de blando cuando se trataba de Naruto.

Ninguno de los dos se quejó de aquello, tan sólo deseaban estar juntos, el uno junto al otro, rozando sus labios y perdiéndose entre sus lujuriosas y posesivas caricias. Pese a que sus brazos estaban heridos, sus movimientos seguían siendo salvajes y dominantes, ninguno de los dos se rendía ante el otro, hasta que finalmente, fue Naruto quien consiguió tirar al suelo a Sasuke y colocarse encima de él sin soltar sus labios.

Quizá Sasuke se quejaría de aquello, pero le era imposible hablar con un Naruto tan posesivo encima de él. Tan sólo se dejaron llevar por el momento. Nadie jamás se enteraría de lo que ocurrió en esa casa, no sabrían nada de aquello porque sería una condena para ambos. Sasuke seguía siendo un traidor ante la justicia.

Con rapidez y cargado de lujuria, Naruto metió sus manos bajo la camiseta de Sasuke subiéndola hasta conseguir quitarla. Sasuke seguía teniendo aquel cuerpo perfecto por el que la mayoría de chicas se enamoraban. Sus marcados abdominales captaron toda la atención de las caricias de sus manos, mientras los labios de Naruto, se negaban a soltar los del moreno, colando su lengua con fuerza y jugando con la de su amante.

Sasuke trató de mover también su mano hacia un Naruto que parecía haber perdido por completo el control, pero el rubio aprovechó aquello para coger la mano que se movía hacia él y detenerla sobre la cabeza de Sasuke, apretando con fuerza su muñeca. En aquel momento, para Naruto resultó obvio que Sasuke no volvería a utilizar el otro brazo, seguía allí inerte, él se lo había destrozado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Era cierto lo de tu brazo.

\- Ya te lo dije, sólo es apariencia. Karin lo reconstruyó pero no pudo unir las terminaciones nerviosas. No volveré a mover el brazo – le dijo a su compañero con una dura mirada.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó un deprimido Naruto.

\- ¿Por qué? – sonrió Sasuke con prepotencia – aún tengo un brazo y mis piernas – sonrió de nuevo ejerciendo fuerza sobre sus piernas y enrollándolas a la cintura de Naruto para lanzarle contra el suelo y subirse encima.

Naruto se sorprendió de aquello. Era cierto que un brazo lo tenía incapacitado, pero hablaban de Sasuke Uchiha, el último de los Uchiha, un genio al fin y al cabo, el que entrenaba día y noche con tal de obtener su fuerza. Al sentir cómo la mano de Sasuke agarraba las dos muñecas de Naruto sobre su cabeza, éste sonrió.

\- Es cierto... sigues siendo Sasuke Uchiha – sonrió el rubio.

\- Sigo venciéndote con una mano.

Sasuke agachó su rostro hasta el pecho de Naruto para lamer y morder aquellos pezones que se excitaban con cada caricia que recibían. El rubio cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquellas atenciones que recibía, por el placer que empezaba a inundar cada parte de su cuerpo. Sólo abrió los ojos al sentir cómo Sasuke llegaba hasta su miembro y lo sacaba fuera del pantalón para empezar a lamerlo.

El sonrojo se hizo presente al instante en un Naruto que trató de incorporarse para detener aquella acción. No era que no le gustase, de hecho le encantaba la sensación pero... le daba demasiada vergüenza estar en aquella situación, con un Sasuke agachado en su miembro mientras lo succionaba por completo y lo lamía con los ojos cerrados, como si a él mismo le diera también vergüenza ver lo que ocurría. Quiso hablar, quiso decirle que estaba bien si no quería hacerlo, pero al ver esos ojos cerrados y lo concentrado que estaba, toda su idea se vino abajo. No parecía que Sasuke estuviera sufriendo por hacer aquello, sino todo lo contrario, parecía disfrutarlo y más cuando su mano agarró los huevos de Naruto presionándolos con cierta ternura incrementando así su placer.

El primer gemido de Naruto salió en aquel instante y el segundo... no tardó en llegar con los cambios de ritmo de la boca de Sasuke, cuando ligeramente mordía la punta de su miembro provocándole un escalofrío. Sin aguantarlo más, Naruto decidió dejar de estar tan pasivo y tomar de nuevo el control. Aquella sería seguramente su última navidad juntos y quería aprovecharla al máximo sin mirar en las consecuencias.

Sin previo aviso, Naruto se incorporó volviendo a colocar a un sorprendido Sasuke de rodillas en el suelo mientras él se levantaba completamente. Sasuke trató de apartarse de Naruto algo confundido, sin embargo, éste enredó sus dedos en el oscuro y rebelde cabello de su amante para empujarle de nuevo hacia su miembro, introduciéndolo en su boca con cierta fuerza y marcando su ritmo.

Sasuke ni siquiera se quejó, dejó que Naruto mandase aquella vez. Estaba demasiado excitado como para arruinar aquel momento. Tantos años había deseado estar con él y ahora que podía, no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie arruinase aquel momento, ni siquiera su propio orgullo de Uchiha.

Los gemidos de ambos se intensificaron aunque sólo los de Naruto eran plenamente audibles. Estaba por correrse cuando decidió salir de la boca de Sasuke y preparar la entrada del moreno. Aquello también era nuevo para Sasuke y pese a que trató de forcejear un poco al principio negándose a ser el pasivo aquella vez, al final no pudo vencer la fuerza de Naruto, quien le agarró ambas muñecas con tan sólo una de sus manos y las empotró contra la mesa de madera del salón, dejando así a plena disposición a Sasuke.

Naruto se colocó mejor mientras humedecía los dedos de su mano herida para introducirlos en aquel chico al que había deseado por tanto tiempo. Creyó que Sasuke cerraría las piernas impidiéndole hacer su trabajo, pero en cambio... fue todo lo contrario. Sasuke abrió ligeramente las piernas permitiéndole hacer lo que quisiera. Aquello consiguió sacar una sonrisa del rubio.

Tras preparar la entrada a conciencia, escuchando finalmente los gemidos de Sasuke, aquellos que antes no había podido escuchar debido a que su miembro se encontraba dentro de su suculenta boca, hizo que se excitase todavía más, emocionándose por el momento de hacer suyo a ese chico.

¿Cuántas chicas de la aldea habían querido tener a Sasuke para ellas? Y sin embargo, allí estaba, junto a él, abriendo sus piernas y dejándole hacer lo que quisiera con tal de no arruinar el momento.

Entró en él con cuidado y, aunque vio la mueca de dolor en su rostro y lubricó más aún la entrada de Sasuke tratando de evitar el dolor, no quiso detenerse hasta que todo su miembro estuvo dentro, chocando así sus huevos contra las nalgas de Sasuke. El gemido que salió de la boca del moreno convenció definitivamente a Naruto para empezar a coger velocidad, marcando así un ritmo con el que ambos se sentían a gusto. Apenas diez minutos después y tras probar varias posiciones que Naruto siempre había deseado probar con él, se corrió en su interior a la vez que Sasuke llenaba la mesa de su semen.

Tardaron en recuperar el aliento. Naruto simplemente salió de Sasuke pero dejó que su cuerpo cayese sobre la espalda del moreno que seguía tumbado encima de la mesa intentando recuperar el aliento. Sasuke quiso hablar, pero al sentir algo húmedo caer sobre su espalda, se detuvo. Puede que no viera a Naruto pero sabía que estaba llorando.

\- ¿Tan mal lo hago? – preguntó Sasuke al sentir aquello.

\- No es eso, idiota – dijo Naruto intentando limpiarse los ojos – es que... siempre soñé con estar contigo y... creo que se ha cumplido, aunque sea una vez. Estoy feliz de haberlo hecho contigo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué te pones ahora tan sentimental? Sabes dónde encontrarme si quieres repetir algo así, es sólo... que no quiero volver a Konoha.

\- Ya... - dijo Naruto pero Sasuke vio un brillo raro en sus ojos – supongo que tienes razón, siempre se puede repetir y sé dónde encontrarte – intentó sonreír Naruto sin terminar de conseguirlo. No era la sonrisa que Sasuke recordaba de él – lo siento, me he puesto un poco sentimental. ¿Por qué no vamos a descansar?

\- Claro.

***

Naruto abrió los ojos cuando los rayos del sol empezaron a entrar por la ventana. Ni siquiera había abierto las contraventanas y al estirar el brazo en el futón para buscar a Sasuke, se dio cuenta de que éste ya no estaba allí. Su kunai estaba a su lado y entendió que, finalmente, Sasuke se había marchado.

\- Al menos cumpliste tu promesa, teme – sonrió Naruto – te quedaste las navidades. Ahora eres libre, no volveré a seguirte, cumpliré mi promesa.

Con aquel pensamiento en su cabeza y acariciando la parte aún caliente donde Sasuke había dormido, volvió a quedarse dormido agarrado a la almohada con el olor del moreno impregnado en ella. Tan sólo una lágrima resbaló de sus ojos al cerrarlos, dejándose llevar por el cansancio de aquellos últimos años. Por fin podría descansar, había realizado su sueño.

\- Adiós, Sasuke – susurró antes de quedarse dormido una vez más.

***

Caminaba entre los árboles del bosque. Apenas amanecía cuando se había marchado de aquella casa donde encontró la felicidad. Nunca tuvo unas navidades felices, pero aquellas lo habían sido. Sencillas, simples, pero al lado del hombre al que amaba y eso era suficiente. Vio su sonrisa una vez más, estuvo con él y consiguió dejar claros sus sentimientos.

Por un momento, un sentimiento nuevo acudió a él: arrepentimiento. Se arrepentía de dejar aquella casa, de marcharse sin Naruto, de abandonar la villa. Nunca antes había sentido algo como aquello, pero esta vez, algo le motivaba a ello. Había conocido la felicidad y era muy complicado tratar de olvidar todo aquello. Una vez se sentía completo, era muy complicado volver a estar incompleto.

Se detuvo observando los pájaros que volaban encima de su cabeza. Por un momento pensó qué hacer y giró su rostro hacia atrás como si así fuera a ver a Naruto tras él, pero no, él no volvería a perseguirle, no volvería a por él. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y entonces... sus ojos se abrieron como platos al descubrir que había algo allí.

Sacó la mano con lentitud encontrando así el colgante que una vez Tsunade le regaló a Naruto. Ese gesto hizo que Sasuke se sorprendiera. Naruto jamás se había separado de aquel colgante, era lo que definía su sueño para ser Hokage, era lo que le llevó hasta el puesto y ahora... se lo había dado a él por algún motivo. No entendía nada, pero allí estaba ese colgante.

Dio dos pasos más hacia delante para marcharse, apretando el puño con fuerza manteniendo preso el colgante. Dos pasos más y se detuvo en seco maldiciéndose por pensar en algo tan idiota y a la vez... preocupándose. Sólo había una razón para que Naruto le diera aquel regalo, un regalo de Navidad, su último regalo... Naruto se moría.

\- Mierda – susurró Sasuke mordiéndose el labio y volviendo sobre sus pasos, empezando a correr de nuevo a la villa – serás idiota, debiste decírmelo.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y trató de eliminarlas secándolas con la manga de su brazo. Corrió todo lo que pudo de vuelta a la villa pero cuando llegó a la casa de Naruto, no estaba allí. Recorrió absolutamente toda la casa, entró en la habitación pero el futón estaba deshecho.

\- Si le buscas... está en el hospital – escuchó la voz de Tsunade a su espalda.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sasuke confuso sin girarse a mirarla.

\- Había venido a buscar a Naruto. Llevaba días tratando de hablar con él, necesitaba atención médica para su brazo, pero él se negaba a abrir la puerta.

\- No quería que me descubrieras – dijo Sasuke – sigo siendo un traidor.

\- Y él te secuestró – sonrió Tsunade.

\- Sabías que estaba aquí – afirmó.

\- Tu chakra es difícil de ocultar. No quise molestar, sabía que era importante para Naruto y confío en él como Hokage que ahora es.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre? – preguntó Sasuke girándose finalmente para enfrentar a Tsunade.

\- Su brazo rechaza la genética, le implanté un brazo de otra persona, creí que serían compatibles pero no lo es. Se muere y lo único que puede salvarle es que investigue más sobre el tema y encuentre el problema genético. Llevará tiempo y no lo tengo.

\- Por eso quería pasar estas navidades conmigo – susurró Sasuke – creía que eran sus últimas navidades y sólo... sólo quería estar a mi lado en el último momento de su vida.

\- Sí. Por eso no dije nada.

\- Arregla el problema – le gritó Sasuke – tu le pusiste ese brazo, arréglalo.

\- No es tan fácil.

\- Eres su médico, aún hay tiempo si sigue vivo. Naruto luchará.

\- Naruto está cansado de luchar, se ha rendido.

\- Puede, pero no se rendirá si yo se lo pido. Llévame con él.

\- Sigues siendo un traidor.

\- Llévame con él – le ordenó Sasuke con la mirada más dura que pudo sacar – al fin y al cabo, él es el Hokage, puede suprimir esa orden contra mí.

Tsunade resopló pero no podía negar que era la única opción que tenía para convencer a Naruto de que luchase un poco más. Estaba cerca de hallar la cura para su brazo, muy cerca pero Naruto no lucharía sin un aliciente, y ése era Sasuke Uchiha.

Todos en el hospital se sorprendieron de ver allí a Sasuke, pero pese a que trataron de impedirle el paso, Tsunade iba tras él indicando a la gente que le dejasen paso. Le llevó hasta la habitación de un sorprendido Naruto que no esperaba para nada encontrarse de nuevo a Sasuke allí.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Naruto – tienes que largarte, aquí eres un traidor, te apresarán.

\- Te lo devuelvo – dijo Sasuke enseñándole el colgante, dejando que resbalase en sus manos hasta dejarlo frente a sus ojos.

\- Te lo he regalado – le soltó Naruto – no lo quiero de vuelta, ahora es tuyo.

\- No... es tuyo y lo querré de vuelta cuando salgas de esa operación, sólo lo aceptaré si me lo das tú en persona. Así que lucha un poco más, porque te estaré esperando aquí mismo. Quiero estar contigo, y me da igual tener que aguantar lo que sea por ser un traidor, voy a volver a Konoha siempre y cuando tú sigas siendo el Hokage.

\- Estás loco.

\- Puede ser, pero no volveré a perder mi camino. Tú eres mi camino.

\- Tú decides, Naruto – intervino Tsunade – tú decides si quieres intentar sobrevivir a la nueva operación o no.

\- Tengo una condición para Sasuke – endureció su mirada Naruto – tu brazo.

\- ¿Quieres mi brazo? – sonrió Sasuke – te lo regalo.

\- No es eso, imbécil, quiero que dejes que Tsunade intervenga en tu brazo y te lo recupere. Ella puede volver a unir los nervios, arreglarte los tendones, podrías volver a utilizarlo.

\- No quiero que me ocurra como a ti y esas incompatibilidades.

\- No será así – dijo Tsunade – lo tuyo es fácil de arreglar, tienes tu brazo, a Naruto tuve que crearle uno desde cero. Lo hiciste añicos.

\- Es tu decisión, Sasuke – dijo Naruto.

Sasuke lo pensó un segundo y luego cogió el cuello de la camiseta de Naruto acercándole hasta él.

\- Acepto siempre y cuando tú vuelvas a mi lado. Si no vuelves... me iré de Konoha para no regresar jamás. Ésta es mi decisión.

\- Te lo devolveré – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, cogiendo finalmente el collar que colgaba de los ágiles dedos del moreno – volveré a tu lado y te lo volveré a regalar.

***

Un año después:

Los jadeos eran lo único que se escuchaban en aquella oficina. Era el día de Navidad y aunque Naruto no debía estar trabajando aquel día, había ido a recoger un par de informes que se había olvidado antes de volver a casa. A Sasuke no pareció terminar de gustarle la idea de separarse ni siquiera dos segundos de él en un día tan especial. Aquel día precisamente del año pasado, él le secuestró, le secuestró por la única razón de pasar sus últimas navidades juntos y, en su lugar, había obtenido pasar el resto de sus navidades juntos.

\- ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo? – preguntó Naruto al ver el tatuaje de ANBU en el brazo de su novio.

\- Como nuevo – sonrió Sasuke gimiendo aún por las embestidas de Naruto.

Naruto no se detuvo, aunque seguía absorto en aquel tatuaje. Al notar cómo Sasuke se corría, él aceleró el ritmo intentando llegar también a su máximo placer. En ese instante, sus ojos se fijaron en el colgante que tintineaba en el cuello de Sasuke al moverse por las embestidas.

\- Te queda bien – le sonrió Naruto – cumplí mi parte del trato, te lo devolví.

\- Todos los ANBU se preguntan por qué lo llevo yo.

\- ¿Y qué les has dicho?

\- Que es un regalo de mi novio para darme suerte, aunque no necesito la suerte, soy bueno y lo sabes. También se preguntan por qué estoy tanto tiempo metido en el despacho del Hokage.

\- Eres mi guardia personal – sonrió Naruto – y supongo que deberemos hacer pública nuestra relación en algún momento.

\- Espera al menos a que termine los servicios comunitarios de mi castigo – sonrió Sasuke al notar cómo Naruto salía de él – no creo que te mirasen bien si supieran que sales con un traidor.

\- Ya no eres un traidor, Sasuke, has cumplido tu condena y eres un buen ANBU. Vamos... hagámoslo público.

\- Volvamos a casa ,¿quieres? – dijo Sasuke vistiéndose.

\- Tú siempre tan serio.

Los dos terminaron de arreglarse y salieron del despacho. Caminaban por las calles de la villa cuando al entrar cerca de un parque, Naruto se detuvo en seco al ver la gran pintada que había entre los árboles. Cada letra dibujada en un tronco y tenía la huella de Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Eres idiota – susurró Naruto con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

\- ¿No querías una confesión?

\- "Te amo, dobe" – leyó Naruto entre los troncos de los árboles al unir las letras. Aquello le hizo sonreír aún más, sólo Sasuke le llamaba así y todos lo sabían. Aquello era una declaración pública.

\- Feliz Navidad, Naruto – susurró Sasuke continuando el camino.

\- Feliz Navidad... Sasuke – dijo Naruto acercándose hasta él y girándole de golpe para besarle.

Fin


End file.
